Overleg gebruiker:SjorskingmaWikistad
Hallo, welkom bij Wikistad! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Gebruiker:SjorskingmaWikistad pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- TahR78 (Overleg) 14 aug 2009 14:54 Welkom! Hartelijk welkom op Wikistad, leuk trouwens dat je een woning hebt aangekocht in Newport ;) Greenday2 15 aug 2009 16:52 (UTC) :Even een vraagje, hoe ben je hier terecht gekomen? :) Greenday2 17 aug 2009 12:17 (UTC) ::Via Wikipedia, ik zag een gesprek op een overlegpagina over wikistad, ik meen van TAHR78. Kun je dit even bekijken, heb ik net gemaakt. --SjorskingmaWikistad 17 aug 2009 12:19 (UTC) :::Prima artikeltje ;) Greenday2 17 aug 2009 15:41 (UTC) Burgerschap Beste SjorskingmaWikistad, U bent nu officieel burger. Groeten, Greenday2 19 aug 2009 17:13 (UTC) :Bedankt! --SjorskingmaWikistad 20 aug 2009 07:29 (UTC) Postbedrijf Is er nog een baan als 2e postzegelontwerper, of iets op kantoor? Zijn er trouwens nog aandelen ofzo beschikbaar, want Libertas Live Company toont wel interesses ;) 20 aug 2009 14:12 (UTC) Nýttfrón Als jij me toestemming geeft wil ik de ligging van de plaatsen Nýttfrón e.o. wel verbeteren :) --OuWTB 24 aug 2009 11:27 (UTC) :Oké, is goed, "Bij deze heeft gebruiker Ooswesthoesbes, ook wel bekend als Oos Wes Ilava toestemming om de plaatsenindeling van Nýttfrón te veranderen/te verbeteren" (Sorry voor de ambtenrentaal :) ) --SjorskingmaWikistad 24 aug 2009 15:57 (UTC) ::Ik zal er binnenkort eens naar kijken. --OuWTB 24 aug 2009 17:11 (UTC) Burgeroorlog Als je plek nodig hebt voor een bedrijf, meld het dan even aan mij, dan herstel ik de wijk in kwestie terug naar de oorspronkelijke versie ;) Greenday2 24 aug 2009 16:45 (UTC) Te salut, hierbij meld ik mijn inactiviteit voor (ten minste) de komende twee maanden, tot de herfstvakantie. --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 14:43 (UTC) :Oké. Ik hoop dat het gediscrimineer en andere laffe dingen dan over zijn. Ga je goed --SjorskingmaWikistad 31 aug 2009 14:44 (UTC) Gouverneur Omdat je nog geen gouverneur bent van een provincie, vraag ik je het volgende: * Ysselaerden heeft geen gouverneur meer en zoekt er een, geinteresseerd? --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:03 (UTC) ::Skeenders willen geen west-libertaan als gouverneur Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 15:04 (UTC) :::Dan koopt Sjors een huisje, btw ben jij ook "West-Libertaan" --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:06 (UTC) ::::Ik betekende vrij weinig in het westen Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 15:06 (UTC) IK blijf aan Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 15:08 (UTC) :Dan moet je je opnieuw kandidaat stellen, nadat je je aftreden bevestigde. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:09 (UTC) ::Ik wil wel gouverneur worden :) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 15:10 (UTC) ::DAT WILLEN SKEENDERS NIET!! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 15:11 (UTC) Interessant, binnen 2 min heb ik 3 gouverneurs voor Ysselaerden gevonden :P, vrees dat je het uit moet vechten met afgetreden Pierlot en Cleo. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:11 (UTC) :Interessant, maar ik zie er nu toch van af (ik word liever geen gouverneur), Pierlot: treed aan, en doe je best. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 15:13 (UTC) ::Jammer, je zou een goede gouverneur geweest zijn. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:15 (UTC) :::Och, ik wacht mijn kans wel af :) Ik hoef niet te opdringerig te zijn, en achter de schermen werken is erg leuk. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 15:16 (UTC) ::::Pierlot zit nu een week (maar) in de gevangenis vanwege het uitroepen van een burgeroorlog... alsnog gouverneur worden? :P Overleg maar met Cleo, mss wil die de functie wel afstaan omdat hij al burgemeester is. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:24 (UTC) :::::O, jahoor, onder mij word Ysselaerden bloeiend. Ik verhuis wel :) Anders hebben we een boze Pierlot die over 'west-Libertanen' begint te zeuren ;) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 15:30 (UTC) Contra Ik zie een samenwerking tussen de Pittoreske Pizzaria Funghi en je bedrijf Contra, zoals je voorstelde, wel zitten. Hoe gaat zoiets dan in z'n werk? Heeft je bedrijf ook interesse in Alberto Magnus's Libertaanse Rode Wijn? Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 15:09 (UTC) Nieuw product Ten eerste: ik ben zeer blij met de zojuist gesloten overeenkomst tussen Contra en mijn Pizzeria. Ten tweede: bent u geinteresseer in de wijnbusiness? De beroemde Libertaanse Rode Wijn zouden we in heel WikiStad kunnen importeren. Alberto Magnus bezit 65% van de wijngaarden in het Zuiden, ik de rest. Hier zit allicht een samenwerking in? Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 08:20 (UTC) Ysselaerden Hierbij ben je officieel gouverneur van Ysselaerden . Ik zou je nog iets willen vragen: * Het Aerisk is afgeschaft als officiële taal, aangezien het niet eens een taal is. * Hierbij is de Aerisk naam "Skeend" (wat bovendien "strafkamp" betekent in die 'taal' :S) ook niet officieel meer. Of je hierover een besluit wil maken binnenkort. --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:08 (UTC) :Bedankt voor de medeling :) Ik zal eens kijken hoe ik Skeend hernoem. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 10, 2009 16:46 (UTC) ::Succes met je functie als gouverneur! :) Je treedt nu gedeeltelijk in mijn voetstappen (destijds heette het nog Oost-Libertas), dus ik gun je het allerbeste :) --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 17:34 (UTC) Lijst van vermogende Libertanen naar vermogen in Moneta Kun je helpen met Lijst van vermogende Libertanen naar vermogen in Moneta? Je kent de mensen (de gebruikers en de fictieve figuren) en de bedrijven beter dan ik. Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 17:24 (UTC) Koloniedorp Hay, Je had onlangs de pagina Koloniedorp aangemaakt, deze plaats is echter nog niet af, er ontbreekt nog een kaart en etc. Ik ben wel bereid in Koloniedorp te komen wonen en te helpen met deze ontwikkelingen, als ik van jou de toestemming krijg. Mvg, Lokixx sep 12, 2009 07:09 (UTC) :Natuurlijk kan dat, graag zelfs. :) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 12, 2009 09:41 (UTC) Infobox Ik ben nog niet zo handig met infoboxen en dergelijke. Zou je zo goed willen zijn bij de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi een infobox te zetten? :) Dr. Magnus sep 14, 2009 14:31 (UTC) :Doe ik :) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 14, 2009 14:33 (UTC) Mooi zo! En als je nog eens de tijd hebt, kijk dan ook nog eens naar de Lijst van vermogende Libertanen naar vermogen in Moneta. Je staat er zelf ook in, misschien ken je nog meer gebruikers (of fictieve personen) die erin kunnen? Hoe groter de lijst, hoe mooier het is want het geeft een mooi beeld van wat er hier zoal rondwandelt! :) Dr. Magnus sep 14, 2009 14:36 (UTC) Nieuwe politieke partij De geboorte van een nieuwe politieke partij, wat een groots moment! Nu, 2009, is de LCD, de Libertaanse Christen Democraten geboren! Een nieuwe politieke partij gebaseerd op Christelijke standpunten en waarden! Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 07:57 (UTC) Burgeroorlog Ene "Alexander" (als IP) riep gisteren de Tweede Burgeroorlog uit. Een rebel Bruno Banda stichte zojuist Bandaland en de schade is enorm. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 09:06 (UTC) :Alexander is Bucurestean. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 20, 2009 09:13 (UTC) Wist ik niet. Maar hoe dan ook: hij riep onder zijn IP adres, een gigantische burgeroorlog uit. Heb je de pagina al gelezen? Man, er gebeurd enorm veel en schade is niet te overzien. Gevangenen zijn uit gevangenissen bevrijdt, twee keer is een militaire basis veroverd, en De Vrye Banck is overvallen en leeggeroofd... Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 09:16 (UTC) De lachende kip Ik heb een lijst met producten samengesteld op mijn overleg sep 26, 2009 14:34 (UTC) :Er is nu genoeg ruimte voor de grote boerderij. misschien kan jouw bedrijf meehelpen met de zoektocht naar een nieuwe boer? sep 26, 2009 15:15 (UTC) LLContra *Het word één overkoepelende organisatie die de subholdings LLC en Contra beheert. *LLContra heeft wél eigen (nog op te richten) bedrijfjes *Co-directeuren zijn Ta. en Sjo. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 28, 2009 13:46 (UTC) :Ik ga even nadenken ;) sep 28, 2009 13:53 (UTC) :Over de naam wil ik nog een beetje onderhandelen, als dat even kan dan is het hoogstwaarschijnlijk een deal ;) sep 28, 2009 19:11 (UTC) ::Contra behoort toch tot Clints Compagny? Greenday2 sep 28, 2009 19:48 (UTC) :::Dat zei ik vanmiddag eerst ook, Sjors vroeg echter of hij het contract met de CC kon verbreken om dan met LLC verder te gaan. En tsja, waarom niet? sep 28, 2009 20:38 (UTC) Levering De Lachende Kip levert jullie de volgende producten: * Melk * Eieren * Gehakt, Hamburgers * Kippenpoot * Kipfilet * Karbonade * Kaas * Geitenmelk * Aardappels Akkoord? sep 28, 2009 13:52 (UTC) :Ok. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 28, 2009 13:56 (UTC) ::Ik denk er trouwens wel aan om van de boerderij een apart bedruif te maken. Een naam moet ik nog bedenken. Het bedrijf levert dan producten aan De Lachende Kip, LibMa en Q&E (een mini supermarktje van de boerderij zelf). sep 28, 2009 14:12 (UTC) Voetballen Ik bezit de club VV Magnus Réal Sportas. En jij Contra United. Ik heb mijn eerste wedstrijd verloren omdat het aan mijn verdediging schorte. Nu bezit ik twee geweldig goede spelers: Ali Poelstra en Anne van der Bruggen. Zou je in één van beide geinteresseerd zijn, in ruil voor twee (redelijk) goede verdedigers van jouw club? Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 14:34 (UTC) :Oei die keeper zou ik niet doen, dat is een goede speler. (vergeet niet: houd je sponsor tevreden :) ) sep 28, 2009 14:37 (UTC) Ok. De keeper niet. Maar ben je wel geinteresseerd in Ali Poelstra? De keeper zou ik voor een erg hoog bedrag kunnen verkopen, maar ik ben niet zeker. Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 14:39 (UTC) Nano, LLC, Contra Tahr heeft inmiddels een aanbod gedaan voor een samenwerking met mijn bedrijf (heet nu NANO) en LLC. Tahr78 had het ook over een samenwerking tussen Contra en LLC. Ik wacht daarom nog even met een plan voor een samenwerking - nu LLC ook interesse heeft- sep 28, 2009 19:32 (UTC) Contra Ik hoor via via dat je in zee wilt gaan met LLC met Contra, ik vind het nogal jammer dat ik dat via tah moet horen... Nu was mijn vraag waarom? Ik weet dat ik er voorlopig nog niet al te veel voor gedaan heb, maar dat was vanwege tijdsgebrek, ik wil me zeker 100 % voor Contra inzetten als je hulp nodig hebt ;) , Greenday2 sep 29, 2009 14:28 (UTC) :Misschien kunnen Sjors en ik eerst even onze onderhandelingen afmaken? sep 29, 2009 14:36 (UTC) :: En daarna onderhandelen met mij over Nano? sep 29, 2009 14:40 (UTC) :::Is goed. sep 29, 2009 14:44 (UTC) ::::Als Sjors ook meedoet zou het helemaal handig zijn sep 29, 2009 15:24 (UTC) :::::Waarom niet gewoon Clints Company in samenwerking met Contra in samenwerking met LLC in samenwerking met de Lachende Kip? --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 29, 2009 15:33 (UTC) :::::::W00T.. sep 29, 2009 16:02 (UTC) ::::::De Lachende Kip --> Nano, de lachende kip is het restaurant, De Vrijheid de boerderij :) sep 29, 2009 15:47 (UTC) :::::::Wat wil zo'n samenwerking dan zeggen? XD Greenday2 sep 29, 2009 17:02 (UTC) ::::::::Financiele steun en uitwisseling van producten. Zie ook Oktoberverbond. sep 29, 2009 17:09 (UTC) Keeper Ik bezit momenteel Anne van der Bruggen, de beste keeper in de hele Libertan League 2009. Jij hebt al de beste aanvallers van de competitie, maar een goede keeper zul je ook kunnen gebruiken. Als ik van jouw twee redelijke aanvallers krijg (VV Magnus Réal Sportas van mij krijgt er geen balletje in) dan krijg je van mij van der Bruggen. Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 14:32 (UTC) :oei, je sponsor ontevreden stellen? oei dat is vragen om problemen sep 29, 2009 15:10 (UTC) Kalm aan, Bommel! Het loopt toch niet goed met mijn team. FC Molenbeek wint steeds alles... :( En de aanvallers zijn bij mijn team een groter probleem dan de verdediging, dus kan de keeper wel gaan... Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 15:13 (UTC) :Kan je niet met geld betalen? sep 29, 2009 15:14 (UTC) Hoe bedoel je. Ik heb genoeg sponsors: mijn club is één van de rijkste van het land. Alleen we scoren steeds niet. Doelpunten maken is nu belangrijker dan een keeper. Ik wil de keeper (die veel waard is) ruilen voor twee aardige aanvallers. Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 15:31 (UTC) ::Dan heb je nog maar 1 doelman sep 29, 2009 18:57 (UTC) Anne van der Bruggen Ik wil je de beste keeper van Libertas ruilen voor twee redelijk goede aanvallers. Je sterspelers verlang ik niet van je, maar tenminste wel twee redelijk goede aanvallers. Wat zeg je, wil je die ruilen tegen Anne van der Bruggen van VV Magnus Réal Sportas? 86.89.146.118 sep 30, 2009 06:56 (UTC) :Sorry, maar mijn portemonnee moet even bekomen van de aankoop van Ferdi Berghop. Ben jij Pierius Magnus of Olivier Bommel? --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 30, 2009 07:05 (UTC) Magnus... 86.89.146.118 sep 30, 2009 08:37 (UTC) Contra Hoort het nou bij Clints of niet? Zou je het anders willen weghalen bij Clints enzo, zo wordt het ook overzichtelijker voor het Oktoberverbond ;) sep 30, 2009 15:37 (UTC) Veiling Er is nu besloten om Plan Echocho uit te voeren, onder andere omdat de meerderheid van de voorstemmers daarvoor was. Dit houdt in dat nieuwe gebruikers uit een van de overgebleven bedrijven mogen kiezen. Om het zo fair te houden, wil jij de bedrijven die je hebt gekocht bij de veiling weer onteigenen? Dan kan de volgende stap voor Plan Echocho gezet worden ;) sep 30, 2009 19:36 (UTC) :Nou, plan Echoco gaat net in. Ik hou ze liever. Is het erg? --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 1, 2009 11:22 (UTC) Contra United en FC Skeend Ik heb FC Skeend nieuw leven ingeblazen en was van plan hun plaats en stadion te houden in Ysselburg, tot iemand me vertelde dat Ysselburg ook de thuisbasis is van Contra United. Heb jij daar problemen mee? Bucu stelde anders voor om Skeend te laten verhuizen naar Nieuwvromen... Echocho okt 1, 2009 10:44 (UTC) :Ik heb er geen problemen mee, hoor. Beetje rivaliteit in de stad van rivaliteit (o.a. de vroegere talenkwestie) mag er wezen ;) --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 1, 2009 11:21 (UTC) ::Tof! Bedankt, anders moest ik weer een boel dingen gaan aanpassen :p. En veel succes met Contra (United)! Echocho okt 1, 2009 18:47 (UTC) De Lachende Kip Als start van het Oktoberverbond bied ik u het volgende aan: -- Begin bon -- -- Einde -- okt 1, 2009 12:33 (UTC) TV kanaal Ik hoorde net van Bob dat het Oktoberverbond een soort Libertaanse RTL wil oprichten. Kunnen ik en de LLC meehelpen? Btw heb ik ook alvast een naam bedacht: CTL (Commerciele Televisie Libertas) okt 1, 2009 19:25 (UTC) :Volgens mij heeft Bobbie inmiddels al een televisienetwerk opgericht. 86.89.146.118 okt 1, 2009 19:29 (UTC) ::Dat netwerk valt enkel onder Nano ;) okt 1, 2009 19:43 (UTC) :::Ik vind CTL wel een goed idee. Doen we! Het word dan een bedrijf van het Oktoberverbond (dus 33,1/3 procent van het bedrijf voor elk van ons drieën) --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 2, 2009 11:19 (UTC) ::::Ik vind het ook een goed idee okt 2, 2009 18:53 (UTC) Geoffrey Hout Ik heb met Civitesse wel belang bij jouw speler Geoffrey Hout, kan ik die overnemen? okt 2, 2009 18:53 (UTC) :Als Civitesse Kampioen wordt of de beker wint ontvang je als bonus ook nog 1 miljoen euro. okt 3, 2009 16:39 (UTC) ::Oké, nice --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 3, 2009 16:40 (UTC) @ Commentaar in de voetbalkrant Lol. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 16:45 (UTC) :¡Sí! --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 3, 2009 16:50 (UTC) ::A, ¡gracias para escribir en mi periódico! ¡Continua! --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 16:53 (UTC) :::Dat betekent -een beetje gissen- "bedankt dat je in mijn tijdschrift geschreven hebt, ga door!" --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 3, 2009 16:59 (UTC) Je speler Je speler Ferdi Berghop heeft in 7 wedstrijden in de League en de Beker in totaal 9 doelpunten weten te maken. Daarmee is hij de topscorer van de league en verbrak hij all records. Bijna alle doelpunten van je team Contra United nam hij voor zijn rekening. Je kunt hem na de league (als je wilt) voor een enorm verdrag doorverkopen via de transfers. Ik ben in ieder geval al geinteresseerd. Dr. Magnus okt 7, 2009 14:50 (UTC) :Hoeveel is deze topper je waard? Dr. Magnus okt 8, 2009 15:35 (UTC) ::Onbetaalbaar. --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 8, 2009 15:45 (UTC) Sta je het ons wel toe hem in het Nationale Elftal te laten spelen, na de league? Ik ben bereid je 4 miljoen euro (40 miljoen moneta) te betalen vanuit ons royale budget - dat is puur en alleen voor huur: hij blijft dan gewoon bij je club spelen. Libertas heeft Berghop nodig! :) Dr. Magnus okt 8, 2009 15:51 (UTC) :Oké, is goed --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 8, 2009 15:51 (UTC) Toppertje! Dan zal hij het nationale team vooruit helpen. Hmmm... op 1 na scoorde hij alle doelpunten voor Contra deze competitie: de man is een monster! Voor hoeveel had je hem gekocht? :) Dr. Magnus okt 8, 2009 15:53 (UTC) :Geruild voor twee middelmatig tot zeer slechte B-spelertjes uit de reserves van de reservebank van de reservebank (om het zo maar uit te drukken) Beste deal van de eeuw dus.... --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 8, 2009 16:43 (UTC) Haha! Geweldig! Man, ik zou er een heel bataljon reserve spelers voor over hebben die vent aan te kopen. :) 86.89.146.118 okt 8, 2009 17:04 (UTC) Logo Zou je het logo willen ontwerpen voor Wikistad Nationals? Het moet een beetje lijken op het tweede logo van HG NFC Igor Peltuna okt 8, 2009 15:51 (UTC) :Ja, doe ik graag :) By the way, ben jij Pierlot? --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 8, 2009 16:39 (UTC) ::Dit is nogsteeds het account pierlot. Maar ik heb een nieuw personage het oude is dood Igor Peltuna okt 8, 2009 17:00 (UTC) Volgens de voetbalbond heeft Anne van der Bruggen Pierlot Adrianusz doodgeslagen... 86.89.146.118 okt 8, 2009 17:06 (UTC) :Hij viel van het dak van het kantoor van de Basketbalbond Igor Peltuna okt 8, 2009 17:13 (UTC) Ja, dat klopt. Een tragisch ongeval. Maar volgens Bucu dus niet. 86.89.146.118 okt 8, 2009 17:18 (UTC) :Gelood~=f Bucu in deze zaak dus niet ~~ Berghop Ik bied 11 miljoen op Berghop okt 9, 2009 16:22 (UTC) :Elf miljoen euro? Dat is 110 miljoen moneta! Geen record maar wel enorm hoog - het record ligt hier op 15 miljoen. 86.89.146.118 okt 9, 2009 17:03 (UTC) ::Ja kan toch... okt 9, 2009 17:43 (UTC) Ja, het is jouw geld. En het is de beste speler van Libertas aller tijden. Nou afwachten of Sjors akkoord gaat. Wie weet wil 'ie meer! :) 86.89.146.118 okt 9, 2009 21:46 (UTC) :::Nou Sjors, schiet op =D ik wil kampioen woirden okt 10, 2009 09:36 (UTC) :Heel erg jammer, maar Bergie blijft gewoon onder contract bij United. --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 10, 2009 13:10 (UTC) ::15 miljoen? okt 10, 2009 13:13 (UTC) ::Als je 15 miljoen ook niet wilt bied ik 1.5 miljoenm op Ryan Ashiri okt 10, 2009 14:05 (UTC) Wikination/Lovia Hey, ik spreek je hier aan op Wikistad om dat ik deze zaak eerst privaat me jou wil bespreken, als dat goed is voor jou toch, als ik me niet vergis heb je in Lovia een politieke partij hebt opgestart namelijk de NLS, het zou tof mocht je in plaats van deze partij op te starten, de CPL.NM vervoegen, wij willen een groot weerwerk kunnen bieden tegen de opkomende grote LD partij, laat mij iets weten, liefst nog niet op de engelstalige wiki, dan kunnen we alles goed plannen Jon Johnson mei 12, 2010 17:35 (UTC) :Ey Sjonnie, deze wiki is niet echt privaat. Ik raad je aan om de volgende keer wikilandj te gebruiken aangezien die uitgestorven is en daar niemand meer op kijkt. --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 12, 2010 19:26 (UTC)